


Better Than Nice

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Nipple Play, clitoral orgasm, ear kissing, first time in a new body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: River and the Doctor, and one of their first times.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Better Than Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I dashed off for the kink meme!

“I remember you liking this,” River murmured, her mouth hot and wet on the junction of the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor squirmed, tilting her head to the side to give River more space to navigate. 

“It’s… nice,” the Doctor hazarded, still leaning heavily against River’s front. “I guess.”

River sighed, a huff of hot air that sent goosebumps all up and down the Doctor’s back. “We’re going for more than “nice,” thank you very much,” River said. She bit the Doctor on the neck, a little harder this time, and she arched against it. 

“That’s… better ‘n nice,” the Doctor mumbled, and then she _squealed_ , as River’s mouth enclosed her ear. River’s tongue traced along the shell of it, then flickered over the earlobe. She tugged on it, gently, with her teeth, and the Doctor melted back against her. 

There was another chuckle, and the Doctor shuddered. “Better than nice, then?” 

“Much,” the Doctor squeaked out. “Much… better than nice. Oh, please, do that _again_.” 

The Doctor could feel River’s lips quirking into a smile. “Much more polite, this time ‘round.”

“Learned from my… mm…” The Doctor sighed, as River’s hands trailed up and down her belly, warm and ticklish over her t-shirts. 

“Mm,” River agreed, and she carefully pulled the Doctor’s shirts up. “Your skin is so soft,” she murmured. 

“I grew it myself,” the Doctor stuttered out, which earned her a giggle. 

“You used to not be able to _stand_ me touching your belly like this,” River said, her fingertips going up and down along the flat plane of the Doctor’s stomach. It quivered, and she shuddered. 

“I’m more sensitive this time. Sort of. More and less. At the same time.” Her mouth fell open and she whimpered when River’s nails raked down her stomach, leaving a trail of white lines that turned pink. “H-h-haven’t done much… experimenting.” 

“No?” River sounded genuinely surprised. “But you’ve got so much new ground to cover!” She grabbed the Doctor’s breasts, tweaking her nipples, and the Doctor hissed, her back arching, shoving her breasts into River’s hands. 

“Been busy,” the Doctor hissed. “Oh, _fuck_ , River,” she mumbled. “That again?”

“No please this time?” River pushed the sports bra up, and took The Doctor’s breasts into her warm, dry hands. Her thumbs rotated over the nipples, then pressed down.

“Sorry,” the Doctor said. She wasn’t feeling particularly apologetic, but it seemed like the right thing to say. 

“So what’ve you done with these so far?” River gave the Doctor’s breasts a jiggle, and the Doctor squirmed some more, wrinkling up the coverlet under her.

“Mostly just washed ‘em,” the Doctor admitted. 

“All this undiscovered landscape, and you’ve done _nothing_? That’s unlike you!” River plucked at the Doctor’s nipples, and the Doctor’s hips twitched forward. 

“Been busy,” the Doctor repeated. 

“Evidently you need to keep me around, if you’re _that_ busy,” said River. She rolled the Doctor’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, and the Doctor sighed, squirming some more against her. 

“Evidently,” the Doctor agreed. 

“Have you left _everywhere_ unexplored?” One of River’s hands was moving down, into her trousers, her boxers. “Oh wow.” She ran the tip of her index finger along the seam of the Doctor’s labia, gathering up wetness from the sodden curls. 

“Done a little with that,” the Doctor squeaked, and then she was moaning, as River’s finger swirled over her clit. She whined in the back of her throat, her hips rocking forward, spreading her legs wider, planting her feet. She rolled her hips. “Fuck, River, don’t stop that. Please.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” River said cheerfully, and she kept rubbing, slow, easy swirls. “I don’t remember the last time i saw you this undone.”

“That’s… a… that’s…” The Doctor’s voice cracked, as the pleasure in her guts built and built, and then it broke like a plate. 

“There you go,” River crooned, twisting a nipple and swirling her finger over the Doctor’s clit. “Let it wash over you, that a girl…”

The Doctor was panting, as she went utterly limp against her wife. She was sweating lightly, and her chest was heaving. “Are they always like that?” 

“No,” said River, and she withdrew her hand, making a big show of licking her finger clean, “Sometimes they’re better. Especially when we’ve got all our clothes off.”

The Doctor grinned, and she shuddered, as River’s fingers trailed over her belly. “Lookin’ forward to finding out,” she said, and began to wriggle to pull her shirt off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the kink meme at https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org/501.html!


End file.
